


First kiss

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: Andromeda 6 (Visual Novel), Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: Sometimes you just want to smooch the space cowboy.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	First kiss

"It's getting late, I should go." June rises from the bed, where he had been sitting next to her for the past hour.

"Nooo, not yet." They talked for most of the night, but it still too soon. Or at least to her it is, she doesn’t want him to leave. June chuckles as she grabs his forearm and tries to pull him back.

"You know the others will tease you about it." Like they weren't already, especially Ayame and Bash. It should bother her... it does a tiny bit although she’s glad she has friends she can joke with.

"I don't care." Her hand slides down his arm and she takes his hand. "I think it's worth it if I can enjoy your company." A soft smile spread across her lips. One that matches his own as he sits down. Closer than previously, his knee brushing against hers. She notes the faint blush on his cheeks.

If she leans in, would that be ok? Could she kiss him? **Would** she dare?

"What are you thinking about?" His question snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You must be thinking of... something if you're blushing like this." He tilts his head, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I just..." Her eyes fall to his lips. “Just thinking about...” He waits patiently while she’s struggling to get words out. There’s a lot she wants to say, could say but at the moment, she’s at loss for words.

_Forget words, just go for it._

She takes a short breath, closing her eyes and draws closer... only to bump her nose against his. Of course, their first kiss would go like this.

“Sorry.” She mumbles, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

“Hey, it’s ok.” He reassures her, gently cupping her cheek. She looks everywhere but at him. Close as they are, makes it difficult. She gives up, choosing to focus back at him. His eyes hold no judgment, maybe a slight amusement, mostly a sympathetic understanding. He knows she’s nervous and let her set the pace.

_Kiss him, **then** close the eyes._

She finds his lips this time and they are just as warm and soft as she imagined. Just like him. She relaxes as he kissed back, reaching out and she burrows her fingers in his hair. His hand moves to her nape while the other rests on her hip.

When they pull apart, out of breath, she opens her eyes slowly. June is flustered and has a wide grin on his face.

“That blush looks good on you.” She says, mirroring what he had told her on her first day here. His eyebrows shoot up and his face redden even more.

“Oh, um, thanks.” She giggles and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now


End file.
